The Ages of Destruction
by MaxBlayde
Summary: 'In the nothing before the beginning there was a thought. And that thought became the beginning. The beginning became a reality. The reality formed a consciousness.' 'Perseus was by all means a bastard. He was born brother to Moros, Lord of Doom. However unlike Moros, his father was not Erebus. He was born outside the wedlock, to a partnership of Nyx and Tartarus.' primordial!Percy
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

In the nothing before the beginning there was a thought. And that thought became the beginning. The beginning became a reality. The reality formed a consciousness.

That consciousness was what we call Khaos. The first being. However, Khaos was not a being per se. Khaos had no physical form. It was simply a place, with consciousness. That is what we call the Void.

From the Void formed two consciousness. These were Time and Opportunity. Ages and Destiny. Chronos and Ananke. Chronos was male. Ananke was female.

Chronos was time and time was him. Time was the first of the three forms of space. Without time it could mean nothing would progress. Nothing would happen. Or it could everything would progress instantly? There is no way to explain it. Most cannot even comprehend it.

The Age. It could signify the progress of existence? It could mean the first era and how it expanded and advanced? No one can explain that either.

Chronos is incomprehensible.

Ananke was opportunity and she is an opportunity in her own unexplainable way. Opportunity dominates all choices. Opportunity is chance. There is a chance of everything. Does that mean she is everything? No one apart from Ananke herself knows.

Destiny. It dominates everything. Everything has a destiny. Everything has a purpose, in one way or another. Everything has something they are _destined_ to do or be. Destiny is the one of the few things you cannot beat or escape.

Time passed. The sheer power of _time_ brought forth and fulfilled the _destiny_ of the beginning of humanity. From that spawned Earth and Sky. Gaia and Ouranus.

Then came forth Water the first liquid and Ocean, the vast pools of water that drenched most of Earth. Hydros and Pontus.

Following them emerged Night, the state of _time_ and _sky_ that covered Earth in _darkness_ and the aforementioned Darkness. Nyx and Erebus.

Darkness is much like Time. It is incomprehensible. Is darkness the absence of light? Is light the absence of darkness?

This part is complicated. As mentioned before no one knows what came first. Was it Light and Day or Darkness and Night? Aether and Hemera.

Following these polar opposites emerged the deadliest and most powerful of beings, we call the _Protogenoi,_ Chronos and Ananke, the Pit. The Pit is many things. It is the direct link to the void. It possesses great power, yet possesses great evil. The Pit like a few of the aforementioned _Protogenoi_ , was truly incomprehensible. Tartarus.

From these beings spawned many thoughts. From these thoughts were spawned Emotions. Eros.

Slowly over time these beings started becoming what we consider humane. Rules. Ethics. Morals. From that spawned Life. Phanes.

The beings took their first steps. Whether they were metaphysical, _Protogenoi – like_ or physical no one knows. This drained energy. To regain their energy they rested. From these actions spawned Sleep. Hypnos.

The twelve _Protogenoi_ that comprised the group of beings tasked with keeping order and nurturing the creations of Chronos and Ananke, was complete.

From then forth spawned humanity. Humanity held no forms. It was a combination of everything. Gaia, Ouranus, Hydros, Pontus, Nyx, Erebus, Hemera, Aether, Eros, Phanes and Hypnos. Humanity unknowingly hold the power, the key, to the existence of the universe. However the universe shall forever exist under the reins of Time and Destiny.

All these beings eventually settled down in the newly created world. Many underestimate the importance the _protogenoi_ possess. Unlike the modern day gods they do not channel their power through their domain, they literally _are_ their domain.

For example if Hypnos was to fade or be destroyed, either the world will fall into endless sleep or sleep and everything associated with it will be reduced to a mere concept. Without sleep humanity and general existence will be destroyed. Gods do not require sleep, but if you remember how Hypnos came to be, you'll find that he substantiates all forms of energy replenishment. While gods can take cover in their domains, but eventually the gods pure essence will be all it can use to sustain itself. Eventually the gods _ocean_ of power or essence would run dry and they will subsequently _fade._

You now see how much of an impact each and every primordial has upon existence.

For eons these _protogenoi_ explored the world and gained unrivalled knowledge of it. These years were known as the _Age of Antiquis Prima._ The ages of the first _protogenoi_.

These beings now started reproducing. Of course Eros had discovered the erotic pleasures of sex first. Now back then all these _protogenoi_ were only then discovering about emotions, feelings and urges. Only Eros really understood them. The other _protogenoi_ possessed no self – restraint whatsoever. As by then most of these entities had found their significant others.

The importance of these _relationships_ shaped the world as we know it. Have you ever wondered why we associate _light_ with _day?_ _Darkness_ with _night?_ It was all because the beings, through what we nowadays associate as marriage brought forth. Each pair of _protogenoi_ brought forth a new association within their domains.

Of course in this relationships and the aforementioned urges, lots of children were birthed. The most active pair was Erebus and Nyx, surprisingly. After them it was Gaia and Ouranus, who together created the titans.

If you hadn't noticed before, there was one spot missing in what was being called the _protogenoi_ council. Many of the second generation _protogenoi_ believed they were fit for a throne in the council. Most candidates were turned away. Till _he_ arrived.

Perseus was by all means a bastard. He was born brother to Moros, Lord **(A/N Gods were known as lords)** of Doom. However unlike Moros, his father was not Erebus. He was born outside the wedlock, to a partnership of Nyx and Tartarus. Upon exiting the womb of Nyx, he was pronounced _protogenoi_ of Destruction.

That could've meant a lot of things. His _protogenoihood_ was an enigma to all. What no one understood was that destruction, to them, was a concept. All the other _protogenoi_ possessed a domain of what we would refer to as a noun. Like Gaia was of Earth. He could mean he was the cause of destruction? Maybe he was the aftermath of it? Maybe something in between?

Whatever he was, he was powerful none the less. Destruction has its own place in the advancement in humanity. Without destruction their would be no change. Ideas wouldn't be shot down. Old era's would not advance, as there is no force that will destroy what should be failed attempts at advancements. Of course the bad side of destruction was often the evil intent behind it, the grief and sorrow it brings.

All those weigh heavily on Perseus. He believed joining council would give him partnerships and friends. He was an outcast in the Mansion of Night. He was a bastard and god of Destruction. The only people he got on relatively well with were Eris and Moros. The latter's reasoning simply a sense of kinship and empathy. Moros of all people would understand, being god of Doom. And Eris, Eris probably enjoyed his company as goddess of Chaos and Discord, both of which are created following destruction.

So then looking for more kinship in the form of the _protogenoi_ council Perseus applied.

He got the position.

There was a lot of backlash following the decision. While many argued that Destruction would never do well in a council based on order. The council came to his defense. They told the second generation _protogenoi_ that it was the will of Ananke and everything happens for a reason.

Perseus was grateful for that.

Upon his induction into the council he was presented with his _holy_ weapon and armor.According to Ouranus, the unofficial leader of the council, the sheer untainted power and essence of his existence would form it. Think of it as him having pools of power. The _holy_ weapon and armor would pull the essence from that pool and form a physical structure.

For his weapon he received what he dubbed the Mace. The mace itself was a work of art. It was a big thing, yet was not heavy to swing about. The weapon bared a striking resemblance to what we call the _shishpar_ these days. For his armor he received full body armor. The chestplate had a cape flowing off the back. The armor and helmet both had lots of spikes and sharp edges. **(A/N: see 'Saurons armor')**

The helmet covered his entire face and had a crown of tall spikes set upon the ridge of the helm.

Perseus was overjoyed at the sight of, what they called rites of power. These rites, in his case his armor and mace, would be the only thing that could withstand the sheer force of power that the _protogenoi_ that owns them emits. The rites of power are used to channel the pure essence of the _protogenoi_ , something that is impossible to comprehend upon the mortal plane.

Perseus then entered his first council meeting. He did not fit in perfectly and felt like a bit of stranger to these first generation _protogenoi_. He did, however, make a lot of good points and helped resolve arguments that would've extended over a longer period of time. It was mainly his blunt and extrovertive ways that made him a name and important position upon the council.

Many eons later a new council was formed.

The _Vis Secundum Regium._

This was the second council of _protogenoi_. Think of them as the lieutenants of the original council. This council possessed only eight members.

Gnosis, the _protogenoi_ of Knowledge had officially recorded everybody's uses and statuses upon these two high councils.

Upon the script of Knowledge, written by Gnosis **(A/N: She is my OC** _ **protogenoi**_ **of Knowledge.)** and later obtained by Thoth, Egyptian god of Knowledge, the orders went as follows.

Ouranus, Lord of the Heavens. Unofficial king of the Universe.

Gaia, Lady of the Earth. Unofficial queen of the Universe.

Nyx, Lady of Night. Tactician of the _protogenoi_.

Erebus, Lord of Darkness. Will of the _protogenoi_.

Hemera, Lady of Day. Peacekeeper of the _protogenoi_.

Aether, Lord of Light. Knowledge of the _protogenoi_.

Pontus, Lord of Oceans. Judge of the _protogenoi_.

Hydros, Lord of Water. Navigator of the _protogenoi_.

Eros, Lord of Love. Charisma of the _protogenoi_.

Phanes, Lady of Life. Bond of the _protogenoi_.

Hypnos, Lord of Sleep. Seer of the _protogenoi_.

Perseus, Lord of Destruction. Weapon of the _protogenoi_.

For the Council of Minority it went as follows.

Akhyls, Lady of Misery. Unofficial leader of the council.

Moros, Lord of Doom. Weapon of the council.

Eris, Lady of Deceit. Discoverer of the council.

Thanatos, Lord of Death. Seer of the council.

Nemesis, Lady of Balance. Judge of the council.

Geras, Lord of Age. Knowledge of the council.

Gnosis, Lady of Knowledge. Knowledge of the council.

Sophrosyne, Lady of Restraint. Bond of the council.

As you all know the legend of the Titans coming to existence and poor Ouranus' descent into madness. In Perseus' opinion he believed that it was a good choice to take himout of his misery, however the gory and brutal way Kronos, Iapetus, Hyperion, Koios and Krios murdered him was not something he approved of.

It was at that point when Kronos killed Ouranus and believed himself to be new king of the universe was it that he devised his master plan. The reason being Kronos was furious at how _he_ was the one to kill Ouranus yet was not even one of the candidates for the now open title of King of the Universe.

The original candidates were Pontus, who had prior to that been the closest to getting the position, but Pontus never wished for that, the there was Aether, a good candidate but not at all serious enough to be able to advance and progress in the ways of the _protogenoi_ , and the last being Erebus, as he possessed many similar traits to Ouranus.

Kronos as already mentioned was pissed that he wasn't a possible candidate. So he lured Gnosis and Hypnos into Othrys on the pretences to throw a party in their honor. While Hypnos was wary, as could sense the dreams and goals of Kronos. He tried to escape but was held down by Iapetus, Hyperion, Krios and Koios. Gnosis was held down by Theia, Phoebe, Themis and Thetys , who were later found out to be forced into submission.

Kronos using and ancient ritual that's words of power managed to overpower the essence of two weakened protogenoi. Using these words he channeled the immense power of Gnosis, giving the ultimate knowledge to complete the ritual, even if he would forget it, he expelled the remaining essence of Hypnos throughout the noticeable power signatures of the protogenoi, sending them into a comatose state, were they would not ensure the aforementioned consequences of forfeiting the existence of themselves and what they represent upon the mortal plane but simply be unconscious.

From then on a new age had begun.

The Golden Age.

Then came the war between the new species, Gods they called themselves, against the mighty Titans. The Titans were the more powerful race being direct descendants of Gaia and Ouranus.

In the war, however, the Gods caught them off guard. While the Titans won many of the battles they did not win the war.

From then on the new age had begun.

The Age of the Gods.

 **I have major plan for this story in fact. This was just the prologue. The main bulk of this story will take place during the PJO series.**

 **Most of these facts are not myths just my own imagination as I always felt Rick didn't do most of the supposedly powerful beings justice. Like how the Gods threaten Percy with the fact that they know when he's lying but the all powerful Nyx get fooled by two demigods. And don't get me started on Gaia, Hyperion and Krios going down like little bitches.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HOO. Rick Riordan does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How DARE you interfere with the mortal conflicts and break the ancient laws yet again!" Shouted a man clad in the Nazi overalls, with the trademark swastika arm band upon his left bicep.

"I was doing so to save many lives, mortal lives!" The other man shot back. He was dressed in an American Air Force uniform, with lots of badges pinned upon the Air Force blazer.

"Don't you pull that on us Zeus, we know you care for mortals to the extent of getting into their pants." Another man dressed as a British naval general.

"Oh don't give me that shit Poseidon, as if you are any better!" The man, Zeus god of the Skies and Lightning. King of Olympus, replied harshly.

The man dressed as a naval officer, Poseidon god of the Seas and Earthquakes glared at Zeus.

"We are currently in a very bad situation. With these mortals developing weapons of such force and power, we do not know if for example, one of your nuclear bombs was dropped, if it would awaken some unknown power to us. We know from experience that actions that exhibit high power and essence of whatever nature, sends stirrings throughout the divine world. While we as a council are divided, any enemies of Olympus awakened at the stirrings this war has produced would find this is the perfect time to strike." Poseidon spoke about the problem on every Olympians minds. Hades was however not worried ,he was sure he could hole himself up in the underworld should any real issue arise.

"I personally believed that we should've let our children sort out their own personal feuds, but no! Zeus just had to interfere! Smiting Mussolini was direct interference! You do not see me going around smiting MacArthur or Marshall simply because they pit against me! I think it's due time you got a reality check Zeus. We let you be king of Olympus without attempting to usurp you as we believed you would do better than our father!" The man, obviously Hades, god of the Underworld and Riches, argued, furious at the injustice that had befallen his grandson Benito Mussolini.

As these three gods argued, unbeknownst to their direct knowledge, upon orders of the American Army and approval of Teddy Roosevelt, son of Zeus, the United States of America had for the first time in history dropped a bomb of such power as the nuclear bomb. They dropped two. One upon Nagasaki and the other upon Hiroshima.

In fact a hated and defective child of Tyche had survived the Hiroshima bombing, luckily and had, unluckily, taken the first train to Nagasaki.

Sucked to be him.

Back to the story, the sheer force of destruction that was released upon the explosion of the nuclear bomb sent ripples through out the metaphysical world, unbeknownst to the mortals.

Typhon stirred, grumbled, farted and fell back asleep.

Moros grumbled, he'd been awoken from his twenty thousand-year beauty sleep by a huge upsurge of doom in his domain.

Perseus opened his eyes for the first time in many millennia.

Perseus had been stirring for millennia. Being one of the most powerful and headstrong protogenoi and on top of that, feeling constant surges of power within himself from all the destruction taking place.

He looked around, he was lying on something soft. Very comfortable. He got up and groaned stretching his back. He observed his surroundings.

He was in a plain white room with that comfortable and soft altar-like contraption, a weird glowing thing on the roof of the room, 'huh, looks like Aether when its night,' and something that looked like an altar on sticks?

He really was confused.

Perseus, always the levelheaded being, thought through his situation. From what he could deduct he'd been getting surges of power fluctuating through himself it had been nearly twenty thousand years since that fateful day.

Oh how he was going to kill that dumb fuck Kronos.

Obviously humanity had evolved in the time span of twenty millennia. He deduced that the thing he woke up on was something intended for mortals to rest or sleep upon. He called this a Hypnos.

He then remembered the light.

A thought struck him!

'Did they somehow kill Aether and disperse his existence and essence into tons of mini Aethers? One Aether was certainly enough, these mortals must be very stupid.'

He then realized there is no possible way to kill a primordial and that maybe this was a gift from Aether. Aether always was very kind.

He looked at the weird contraption that was an altar on sticks with another round disk on sticks. The round disked one has something soft on it, similar to the hypnos.

Maybe the round disked one was a hypnos for babies? The altar on sticks could be an upgraded altar!

He gave the room another look, his form taking in every little detail. There was a difference in the wall! It was brown and looked to be made of polished wood? He walked towards it and grabbed the weird shiny knob sticking out of it and pulled.

The weird slab of wood came right of its hinges.

Perseus was surprised. Was it supposed to work like that?

Another thought struck him.

He would filter the knowledge of humanity through destruction! Every being has the capability of destruction and has caused it, no matter how small. He would extract information from the minds and memories of the beings with a little bit of him inside.

A train of thoughts and memories crashed into his mind. His physical form lost focus and stumbled overwhelmed by basically all the knowledge of history.

He now knew where he was. London, England.

He stood up and lay down on the… bed? No that would not do! Such blatant disrespect to his fellow council member would not pass!

It was then Perseus decided it was time to fix all the wrongs of Kronos and the gods. He had unfortunately obtained his most vivid images from the minds of beings, gods they called themselves, and was shocked to learn how these revered beings were so petty and destructive.

Perseus had always been a happy protogenoi. He'd obtained his serious side from his protogenoihood of Destruction.

Learning and knowing everything you could, will and would do was not something the usually happy being was proud of.

That was why he felt it was time to change the world. He would go on a journey. A conquest!

His supernatural mind working overtime he devised a plan based on all the knowledge and skill he'd gleaned from embracing and channeling the most primitive and easily obtained aspect of humanity. Destruction.

His plan was to overthrow the gods and correct all the wrongs humans had done under the influence and the indirect actions of the gods and titans. He would then search the world for his fellow protogenoi. He had learned that the titans had poisoned Ouranus' and Gaia's mind after sending the other protogenoi into the enchanted slumber, causing Gaia to 'order' Kronos to kill him. Gaia had then been also sent into a deep sleep. She'd awoken after all the damage being caused to her, only long enough to have children with his father. Tartarus was awake. Hydros and Pontus were awake and had control of the Pacific and Indian ocean. Nyx and her children still resided in the Mansion of Night.

Still that left a lot of protogenoi to awaken. Certainly not an easy task.

He better start planning strategies and tactics for his attempt to overthrow those cunts that ruined everything him and his fellow protogenoi worked so hard for.

 **[TIME SKIP 7 MONTHS]**

The Olympian council had gathered for their annual winter solstice meeting. Even though it was the only day Hades was allowed on Olympus he hadn't shown up, obviously in outrage at Zeus' interference. He'd ruined everything! He'd even sent other Olympians to target him! Apollo influenced the Nazi's into believing the perfect Avian race was blonde and blue eyes! Ares had cursed his soldiers and Zeus had smited many of his generals and commanders.

Hestia also had not shown up, not wanting to confront her family after all the conflict and drama that had needlessly taken place over the past few years. She loved her siblings and numerous nephews and nieces yet was often ashamed at how they would argue over the pettiest thing.

Every Olympian was present however, with Zeus looking particularly smug.

"Today marks a great victory for Olympus and for our new home were the fire of civilization burns brightest, AMERICA!" He shouted the last part adding in some thunder and lightning for dramatic effect.

The Olympians cheered.

"I have in fact noticed a huge concentration of power in England. I calculated it to have gathered at around the time the nuclear bombs were dropped. The aura is unsurmountable and even all of us together pale in comparison. The power emits an aura of destruction. I believe it could be one of the fabled protogenoi." Said a brunette goddess with calculating and sharp gray eyes.

The mood soured to a dangerous extent.

"Athena, don't talk rubbish! We are the Olympians! Mightiest force of the planet! We will not simply avoid a potential threat in the form of an old being who probably has next to no influence!" Ares, god of War. Ever the trigger happy.

And so the council meeting ensued. Most of it was just petty issues like Hermes nicking Aphrodite's hairbrush or Apollo not eating enough whole wheat cereal.

A beautiful women with luscious red hair, delicate features and flaming pits for eyes, which surprisingly was not intimidating but war and inviting, had just walked into a building in London. She walked up the staircase, through the corridor and into a plain white room.

A ridiculously perfect man sat on the bed. Everything was perfect about him. Perfect features, perfect hair, perfect figure and gray eyes with flecks of fire and amber in them, full of life.

He smiled a perfect smile. "So nice of you to join me Hestia. I am Perseus."

Hestia felt a lot of ichor rush towards her face but controlled herself. At the information of this man being Perseus she lost control of her self composure and gasped. She then quickly knelt at the feet of Perseus.

"Oh come on. No need for that now. I didn't call you here for you to grovel at my feet. I called you to offer you something."

Hestia was interested, "And what is that offer, may I ask milord?"

"There shall be a huge war that shall shape the future of your existence. I know how you feel about your family. So I ask for you to join me. You need not fight, I will not ask that of you. I know you feel rejected and lonely. You feel depressed at how you're never noticed and never acknowledged." He replied smoothly.

Hestia was shocked. That comment really hit home.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a few minute to think about this."

Hestia was worried. She knew it went against her ways if she went against her family. She knew doing that would bring huge consequences into the world of mortals in the domain of family. She was worried that if she declined she would not make it out of here alive.

It was selfish that kind of thinking, but surely Hestia was entitled to some selfishness after millennia of giving and caring. Then again this very choice could destroy her completely. Her domain that she pulls her power from could backlash and cause her to fade. She considered it, hopefully Perseus was not simply an even more egotistical and selfish version of Zeus, being a primordial, but a fair being of sensible and planned destruction, could help her deal with the backlash of the results ensuing her choice.

"I accept."

 **AND CUT!**

 **Was going to leave it a cliffy but decided against it eventually. This was more an intro to the world. Ill go into more detail next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and if you have a suggestion for the pairing or for an idea PM me or via review.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **MaxBlayde.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAST TIME:**

Hestia was interested, "And what is that offer, may I ask milord?"

"There shall be a huge war that shall shape the future of your existence. I know how you feel about your family. So I ask for you to join me. You need not fight, I will not ask that of you. I know you feel rejected and lonely. You feel depressed at how you're never noticed and never acknowledged." He replied smoothly.

Hestia was shocked. That comment really hit home.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a few minute to think about this."

Hestia was worried. She knew it went against her ways if she went against her family. She knew doing that would bring huge consequences into the world of mortals in the domain of family. She was worried that if she declined she would not make it out of here alive.

It was selfish that kind of thinking, but surely Hestia was entitled to some selfishness after millennia of giving and caring. Then again this very choice could destroy her completely. Her domain that she pulls her power from could backlash and cause her to fade. She considered it, hopefully Perseus was not simply an even more egotistical and selfish version of Zeus, being a primordial, but a fair being of sensible and planned destruction, could help her deal with the backlash of the results ensuing her choice.

"I accept."

 **NOW:**

Perseus was disgusted. The beings that had taken so much care into molding the earth into a habitable and pleasant plane of existence were not honored or even recognized and that disgusted him. He could understand himself not being the subject of such reverence, but he expected them to at least honor the other primordials not associated with terrible doings, for example Aether had provided the earth with light yet was not recognized for that. Those stupid gods had cooked up some tale of them descending upon earth and giving man fire, were as originally Aether had spread his essence to form the light and heat the fire emits.

'Those gods… damn them…'

Perseus was planning and strategizing a way for him to beat the gods without using his power as the sheer force and essence of destruction wouldn't simply destroy the gods, but the entire earth with it. He'd brainstormed many ideas. He scrapped most of them as they involved the deaths of mortals. He had still, upon being awoken, retained his mindset of protecting the beings that would inhabit earth. He did however plan on talking some sense into humanity. Without all the protogenoi awake to keep their essence in check humanity had evolved, either without or too much, of each side of nature. An example would be that people fear the dark without Erebus to still their fears and they revere light without Aether to balance it out.

His plans had mainly involved ways of taking Olympus by force or by tricking them. He'd convinced Hestia to return to Olympus and report back to him with information.

While reluctant, Hestia was a useful asset for his cause. She was peace-loving, a reason he targeted her as he was going for as little damage as possible yet still to be efficient, she was powerful enough and was a good speaker. He trusted her to calm him down if he saw something that would spiral him out control and destroy the entire planet.

So far, according to what Hestia had gathered, the Olympians planned to meet upon the summer Solstice and discuss the issue that was him. While they didn't know his identity he was sure that they had picked up on his power signature and were worried.

Perseus had taken the time to ponder his relationship with Hestia. In his presence she'd always seemed quite timid and lacked backbone. That displeased the Lord of Destruction. He wanted a partner who was powerful and resilient. He'd need to scout out another being of power for his cause.

And so he did.

He decided to venture out of London and towards America, the new place in which the gods had situated themselves in. His target was Hollywood, a huge recording studio in Los Angeles. In one of the studios, DOA, the entrance to the underworld was situated. He was attempting to recruit Hades, god of the Underworld.

While Perseus could've just manifested himself inside Hades' throne room, he'd memorized the Ancient Laws, one of them being the law that no immortal being shall enter another domain uninvited or unwanted. Perseus, having taken great pride in helping make these laws would always abide by them.

Hades would be a useful ally. He was certainly powerful, being the eldest son of Kronos and god of the Underworld and Riches.

Perseus' plan was to target beings that were not direct enemies of Olympus per se, but beings that had no real love for it either. Hestia may have held some love for her siblings and family, but she held no love for Olympus as a concept and as a reality. Hades, Perseus figured, would jump at the opportunity, yet would probably hold himself back, taking Persephone's opinion into account.

Perseus had also discovered how these _modern_ gods gained power and maintained it. It all rooted from worship.

Perseus did not need direct worship, as the sheer amount of destruction around the world was more than enough for him. It seemed, Perseus calculated, that he would probably be the most powerful primordial in the modern age. That was because destruction was possibly the easiest thing for any being to perform.

Beings like Eros would struggle in the modern day, as from the origin of Eros, love has been twisted over and over again. The main perpetrators of that crime would be Aphrodite, the supposed _love_ goddess and other gods and goddesses.

Perseus had taken note of how other pantheons with different gods had sprung up due to direct worship of the mortals. However, like the Grecian gods they were not very powerful, as these beings were created by mortal will and belief, something easily shattered and broken.

The Christian _God_ , was a perfect example. He was powerful sure. Yet being the creation of mortals – opposed to the protogenoi being the _creators_ of the mortals.

Most of these gods were just as bad as the Grecian gods. Perseus did believe the Christian pantheon was okay, yet did not approve of the need for rigid belief.

He did plan to gain some allies from other pantheons – gods who have not done much wrong, like the Buddha for example. Perseus had, after some convincing on Hestia's part, decided to spare certain gods from certain pantheons. Perseus had decided to spare the gods who did not have a choice in the matter of the actions or had not done many sins at all, however few of those being there were.

His current targets after Hades were Lucifer or the Devil, a being forced into these actions by the many wills and beliefs of the mortals and about three others in similar situations.

Perseus was currently sailing over the polluted Styx. He looked down in disgust at what the mortals had done.

He'd gotten his ferry ride quite easily. Upon entering DOA Recording Studios he'd simply given Charon _the look_ and Charon had nearly shit his pants before groveling at the floor to the deity higher up on the pantheons pecking order.

Now as they neared Hades' palace Perseus gave Charon a few drachmas as change and then proceeded to walk towards the palace.

The palace was beautiful. It was made of polished obsidian with many spires and towers. Beautiful gardens surrounded the palace, 'must be Persephone's doing,' he figured. He opened the huge doors with relative ease and promptly wandered the palace, hiding his aura so that Hades didn't know he was there.

The inside of the palace was even more intricately decorated. There were torches hung in braziers giving of an ethereal light. The walls were decorated with many tapestries and the furniture was extremely lavish.

Pretty obvious though, with Hades being the god of Riches.

Perseus turned a corner and noticed a huge doorway. That was obviously the throne room of Hades.

He entered the room and released his aura, letting it flow free emitting a foreboding sense of destruction.

The throne room was empty. It was also very impressive, like the rest of his palace.

The floor was comprised of gilded obsidian and golden lining. There were similar torches to the ones in the rest of the house. The ethereal light they emitted was like a small ghost's aura. There were two thrones in the room. One was comprised of flowers and the other was made of bones.

As Perseus was taking in the beauty of the room he noticed the shadows gathering around the throne made of bones.

From those shadows formed a man. The man looked to have been crying.

"Ah, hello there, Hades. Doesn't look like you're doing too well over there?"

The man, Hades, glared at Perseus.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you get out of my throne room right now! I've just lost my lover Maria di Angelo to my brother Zeus and have been forced into AN OATH!" He shouted the last part, his anger getting the best of him.

"I understand your pain Hades, but I do not suggest threatening me. Do you even know who I am?" Perseus replied smoothly.

Hades was suspicious. Now that he was concentrating on the stranger who'd entered his throne room uninvited, he'd realized how potent this man's aura was. The man was extremely handsome, with sharp features, untidy black hair, tanned skin, powerful yet lean body and beautiful grey eyes with flecks of orange and red floating around in them.

Taking into the man's looks and immense aura Hades thought he figured it out.

"Are you Eros, primordial of Love, Procreation and Emotions?" Hades stated his suspicions.

Perseus snorted, "While I'm flattered you think I'm handsome enough to be Eros, I'll have to correct you on that. I am Perseus, primordial of Destruction."

Hades' eyes widened. That explained the being's aura. He was surprised, as was common knowledge, a god/titan/protogenoi's form would be determined by the domains and attributes of the being in question. Using that reasoning he'd assumed that Destruction would have a different form. Something more rugged and deadly.

"Surprised by my appearance?" Perseus interrupted Hades from his musings.

"I guess so, Lord Perseus."

"You see, Destruction can take many forms. There are many ways destruction can take form as. Destruction could mean the peaceful passing of a soul, or a huge storm or a raging cancer spreading throughout someone's body killing each and every cell inside. I choose to take the form of some of my least prolific forms. Remember, I am a protogenoi and I do not possess a set human form. My original form is everything and anything that is Destruction." Perseus explained to the god of the Dead.

"I understand… somewhat, Lord Perseus," Hades regained his confidence, "May I ask why you have decided to grace me with your presence?"

Perseus scoffed at Hades' behavior. "There is no need for that kind of courtesy. I do not see where the need for that was adopted? Anyways, I 'graced you with my presence,'" He said adding quotation marks, "On the fact that I shall be waging war upon the gods and have decided you would be a useful ally, that is – if you accept my offer."

"Milord… I… I cannot accept, my wife, Persephone would never side against her mother and I am not abandoning her."

"That can be accommodated for. She does not have to fight. Accept my offer and your realm shall be protected and no harm shall befall your children. That I swear."

Hades contemplated that for a bit. The offer seemed too good to be true – a chance to destroy his brother, but without the risk of losing his realm!

"I accept milord."

Perseus smiled. "That's wonderful, I'll update you fully on everything soon, right now I need to pay my parents a visit."

Hades bowed and exited the throne room while Perseus focused his power upon the Mansion of Night.

Perseus had just arrived outside the Mansion of Night and ringed the doorbell.

The gate opened up to reveal his mother, Nyx, protogenoi of Night. Her form's eyes widened upon seeing him.

She quickly regained her composure, "Son? I that you?"

"Yes, it is, mother."

The two embraced.

"I have much to discuss with you, mother."

"Alright then, come inside. We were just having Sunday tea in fact."

The two entered the lavish mansion and made their way to the dining room. Perseus was feeling nostalgic having not entered his former home in many millennia.

They reached the dining room and opened the door. Everyone looked up from their tea and their eyes widened upon seeing Perseus.

"Hello my family, I have awoken and have much to discuss."

Perseus returned to London from Tartarus disgruntled.

He'd just heard from his omniscient mother about the Great Prophecy, something that would ruin his plans. Great Prophecies was Ananke's way of communicating with the protogenoi about a happening. It was the one thing the primordials couldn't interfere in.

They could however mess with the prophecies of those usurpers, The 3 Fates.

Perseus hadn't been able to convince his parents to join him, but they'd chosen to remain neutral – along with his cousins.

He had already partially formulated a plan. He would bend the force and will of the Fates and create a part of himself inside a mortal. He would become the child of the Prophecy. He'd heard from Nyx that the child the prophecy revolves around would fail in her attempt to save the world. He'd already figured the threat meant Kronos, as his father had mentioned disturbances within his realm, and he really didn't want to have to deal with Kronos again.

He figured his manifestation would be enough to defeat him.

Right now he decided he would attempt to recruit some of his other targets.

 **Done. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV!**

 **MaxBlayde -**


End file.
